


You look like a perfect fit

by lokisnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisnow/pseuds/lokisnow
Summary: Kara on Lucy





	

Lucy is tiny and Kara is like 500% sure she has to be squishing her, but every time she asked if she's OK, Lucy hums in agreement. So Kara just refocuses on rubbing soothing circles on Lucy's right shoulder, the massage oil is perfectly heated by her natural alien body temperature, making her fingers slide and knead until the knot is finally released. 

Lucy groans in relief and gratitude and, well, wow! Kara is still amazed by the warmth that settles deep within her. She never really felt that with anyone else, she never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter that progressed beyond two dates and her brief flirtation with James ended when she realized, she really liked the way Lucy made her feel, like she could do anything, be anything; and well, Lucy always smelled really good. 

And Kara knows that sounds creepy but Lucy’s scent has come to mean home to her, like Alex's scent did and still does, but in a different way, she can almost feel Lucy deep within her Kryptonian bones, vibrating silently, a gentle reminder that she is never alone, not anymore. 

It's both comforting and terrifying at the same time because Kara, 10 years after their first date, can see the minute changes time has wrought upon Lucy, long nights in the desert, both home and abroad, war zones, where every night it seems as though it might be their last. Lucy quietly confused later it really had nothing on being director of the DEO’s alien prison outpost, where no matter how hard they try to run a tight ship, there is an attempted prison break it seems like once a month. There’s something to be said about alien tenacity and their desire to be set free. 

Kara's no fool, but she can't help that when she looks in to the mirror every morning, she prays that this day will be the day she finally sees a slight hint of aging. Every holiday dinner with her found family, she looks at Lois and Kal-El still together after all these years and she knows deep within her heart it won't happen, cause Kal-El still looks like a bright 28 year old and Lois, well, just doesn’t. 

It's an open secret that nobody talks about, the unwillingness to broach the subject as it dances right outside of her peripheral vision and Kara knows one day they'll have to sit down and talk about it, but today is not that day.

Shaking her head slightly, Kara refocuses on Lucy, pouring a little more massage oil into her palms and gently sliding her hands down to Lucy's lower back, starting to work on the lingering ache that Lucy had from a training mishap earlier that week. Her fingertips bracketing Lucy's spine, digging in slightly and circling evenly as she moves her hands up, feeling Lucy's groan of pleasure more then hearing it, Kara doesn't know how many years she has with Lucy, but she intends to make each one count. 

So help her Rao.


End file.
